Oh My My My
by rocketgirl11
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swifts Oh My My My song. Edward and Bella grew up together. As they grow so does their relationship.
1. Beggining

So I've really wanted to write a story inspired by Taylor Swifts song _Oh My My My_. And I'm just now getting around to it. This is my first story I've written but please don't hold back on reviews, good or bad. I'm looking for a Beta as well. Enjoy.

September 13, 1993 4:21 A.M.

Esme POV

I could hear the phone ringing but I chose to ignore it. Nothing was this important this early in the morning.

"Esme." Carlisle groaned in his sleep, "The phone is ringing."

"Shhh. I'm trying to sleep." I whispered back. It was quiet for a minute before it started ringing again. "Oh for Pete's sake." I groaned getting up. As I walked past my table I saw it wasn't even four thirty in the morning. "What?" I growled as I answered the phone.

"Esme? It's time, the baby's on the way!" A frantic Charlie yelled over the phone. "We're heading to the hospital now!"

"Really?" I squealed, wide awake now. "We're on our way!" Charlie didn't even say bye I just heard the dial tone. "Carlisle!" I yelled running back to the bed. "Get up! Get up! That was Charlie! Renee is having the baby!"

"I'm up!" Carlisle yelled as he made a dash to the closet to get dressed. I threw on a pair of sweats and my tennis shoes. I quickly brushed my teeth and pulled up my hair. I ran to Edward's room and grabbed him a pair of clothes to change into and a bag of pull ups and toys.

"Carlisle! Get Edward!" I yelled as I ran to the kitchen to grab Edward some food and snacks. I ran out to the garage where Carlisle already had Edward fastened in his car seat. I quickly got into the passenger seat as Carlisle got in the driver's side. "Hurry!" I yelled as we left.

We quickly arrived at Fork's General Hospital. I grabbed Edward as soon as we were parked and jumped out of the car. Carlisle followed with the bag. We made it to the maternity floor quickly. The nurse looked up and smiled, already knowing what we were here for. "309."

I smiled back and hurried to room 309. I walked in with a grumpy Edward on my hip, and an out of breath husband behind me. Renee was lying on the bed already in a sweat and holding out to Charlie's hand like it was her life source.

"Oh Es! I didn't think you would make it! I'm already dilated to an eight." Renee huffed out

"Of course I would make it silly. How long have you been in labor?" I asked shocked that she was already that far along.

"I thought they were just Braxton Hicks again! Oh God! Here comes another!" Renee squeezed Charlie's hand even hard and moaned throughout the contraction.

The door opened as the Dr. Morris walked in. "Well hello Dr. Cullen, . I should have known you two would be here soon. I'm sorry to kick you out but…it's time to have us a baby."

I walked over to Renee and gave her a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "You can do this Nea." I looked up into Charlie's frightened eyes and smiled. "Oh Charlie you'll be fine. You're great with Edward." He gave me a small smile and turned his attention back on his wife. I hurried out of the room with Carlisle. We went to the waiting room and sat down. I looked at the little boy in my lap. His eyes were wide open and staring back at me.

"Momma." He whispered giving me a toothy grin. I smiled back as I stared at him. He had just turned two in June. He had reddish brown hair that even at two years old was crazy. He had the brightest green eyes, just like his father. I gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek as he laid his head on my shoulder. I looked up and was met with a brilliant smile on my husband's face.

"What?" I asked with a grin.

"It seems like just yesterday we were teenagers. I can't believe how time has flown." Carlisle whispered. I gave him a smile in return as I got lost in the memories.

Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, and I all grew up together. From the time we were in diapers till now. Our friendship never weakened just grew stronger. We've experienced everything together. I was still reminiscing when Charlie came in cradling something in a blanket. The blanket didn't give anything away as it was yellow. I quickly jumped up waking a sleeping Edward.

"I would like to introduce to you Isabella Marie Swan. Born on September 15th at 5:36 A.M. 6 lbs. and 7 oz.," Charlie beamed showing us the little baby.

"Oh she's adorable!" I whispered as I looked down at a chubby checked little baby girl. She had a head full of brown hair.

"Momma, hers pwetty." Edward whispered looking at Isabella. He reached his chubby little hand out and she grabbed onto it with her hand.

"Yes Edward. Isabella's beautiful isn't she?" I asked looking at my son with a small smile. As I looked at him I realized, raising these two is going to be an adventure.

Welp that's the first chapter. Tell me whether you think I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Growing

Well this is the second chapter up. I really hope you guys are enjoying it. I don't own Twilight or any of Taylor Swifts songs. Thank you for reading.

Edward: just turned 9 years old

Bella: 6 almost seven years old

"She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my"<p>

July 4th 2000

Bella POV

"Ready or not here I come!" I heard Edward yell. I was hiding in the tree house but he would never find me. I had too good of a hiding spot! Today was the fourth of July and my mommy and daddy and me were having a party at our house. The whole neighborhood was invited. Even those mean boys' Mikey and Eric. They were mean to me. They called me a little baby. But I'm not a baby! I'm almost seven years old! But that's ok! Edward likes me. He's my bestest friend ever. Mommy always said we're each other's stars. Whatever that means, who knows mommies are weird sometimes.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I hurried and looked out our tree house window. Edward was getting closer! Oh no! There's Mikey and Eric!

"Hey Edweirdo. Where's the baby?" I heard Mikey ask Edward.

"Leave Bella alone and don't call me that!" Edward yelled walking away from Mikey and Eric.

"Wait Edward!" Eric yelled after him. "Ignore Mikey. He don't know how to shut up. We were just wondering if you wanted to come play with us."

"Oh. Sorry guys I can't I'm playing with Bella." Edward answered back. I smiled when he said that. He still wants to play with me.

"Come on Edward! She's a girl! A little girl! She's a baby!" Mickey yelled.

I climbed down my tree house and ran over to them.

"I'm not a baby! And you're just mad that Edward don't wanna play with you guys!" I yelled pushing Mikey. He fell down to the ground and started crying. "Who's the baby now?"

"Mommy!" Mikey yelled crying. Our parents ran over to us.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you hurt?" My dad asked picking me up and looking me over.

"No daddy." I huffed trying to get down. "Mikey called Edward a name and then called me a baby so I pushed him! No look at Mikey! He's the baby! He's crying to his mommy!"

"Isabella Marie. That is not nice! You need to apologize to Mikey." Mommy said looking at me with a frown.

"No. Mikey is mean. I ain't saying sorry to no meany! 'Sides I'm not sorry." I told my parents. Mikey was still crying like a baby but he heard everything my parents told me.

"Then you're going into time out Isabella." My daddy said in his mean voice. He turned around and headed for the house. I turned in his arms and looked back at Mikey who was still crying but was watching us leave. I stuck my tongue out at him before we went into the house. Daddy took me to the time out step. I hate the time out step.

"Bella do you know why you're in time out?" Daddy asked as he sat me down on the step.

"Yea. 'Cause Mikey is mean and a big baby!" I yelled crossing my arms.

"That may be true Isabella but you shouldn't act like that. You shouldn't have pushed him down and called him names." Dad said crossing his arms. "You've got ten minutes in time out. I'll come and get you when you're done." Then daddy went back outside.

"Stupid Mikey. He's the baby." I grumbled. This went on for ten minutes until my daddy came back in and got me.

"Did you learn your lesson Bella?" Daddy asked as he picked me up.

"Yea. Next time make sure parents aren't around." I said as I glared at my dad. He laughed then gave me a look. "Fine. It's not nice to push people…even though they deserve it."

Daddy laughed again and gave me a kiss as he carried me onto the deck. Edward was sitting on Esmes lap with his arms crossed and giving his daddy a mean look. Edward looked up as my daddy put me down.

"Finally! Dad Made me sit on moms lap 'cause they knew I would come rescue ya!" Edward looked at me and smiled and I gave him my biggest and bestest grin back.

"I'm telling you guys what these two are gonna grow up and fall in love and get married!" Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh I guarantee it." Daddy said laughing too.

Mommy and Esme rolled their eyes and laughed. "Could you imagine?" Mommy asked.

Esme chuckled. "Oh my my my."

I know I updated quick but I had the ideas so I wanted to get them out as quick as possible. Thank you to the ones who reviewed! Enjoy!


	3. Changing

Well here's chapter 3. I have chapter 4 already written I just need to type it out. After that though I really don't know how quickly I will be able to update. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this story because I enjoy writing it. I'm going to keep writing in Bella's point of view for now, unless you guys want to hear from someone else. If you do just tell me and I would be happy to try.

Edward: 9 years old  
>Bella: Just turned 7<p>

"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my"

September 13th, 2000

Bella POV

"Did you like what I got you for your birthday Bella?" Edward asked as we ran to the tree house in our backyard. We lived right beside each other and there was this HUGE tree that was in both backyards. Our daddies made us a really big tree house. Mommy and Esme was mad, they thought we would break our necks.

"Yes! Now we can talk to each other while we're supposed to be sleeping!" I answered back as we climbed the ladder. Edward and his mommy and daddy got me a spy kit! It has night goggles, video cameras, and walkie talkies! But I'm giving Edward a walkie talky so we can still talk when he goes home.

"Why was Mikey here?" Edward asked as I sat down in my purple bean bag chair that was in the corner.

"Mommy and Daddy said I needed to invite everybody. Daddy said it wouldn't be nice if I didn't invite them." I answered with a frown on my face. I really don't like Mikey. "I'm just glad everybody's gone."

"Well why?" Edward asked with a weird look on his face.

"'Cause now I don't have to play with everybody else, just you!" I answered in a duh voice.

"Oh." Edward whispered. "What should we do now?"

"Ohh Ohh! Alice told me about a game her and Rose played the other day! It's called truth or dare." I said bouncing in my seat.

"Yea me, Jasper, and Emmett olay it all the time during recess." Edward answered getting excited.

"Okay. Well since it's my birthday I'm going first!" I yelled.

"Okay this is the last round." Edward said with a grossed out look on his face. We had been playing for a long time! Edward had asked me a lot of silly question like if I had a boyfriend. And he made me do a lot of gross stuff too! Like eat a lady bug. Them are nasty. But then I made him eat a worm so I got him back.

"Ok Ok. Hmm. Truth or dare Edward?" I asked him with a sweet smile.

"Dare Bella…DUH!" Edward answered back.

"Ok. Fine then. I dare you to kiss me." I said with a giggle.

Edward looked at me with a shocked face but then got up and started moving toward me. What! He's gonna kiss me! I jumped up out of my bean bag chair and ran to the ladder. I hurried down the ladder and started running toward my house.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward yelled right behind me.

"I'm telling my daddy you tried to kiss me!" I yelled back getting closer to the house.

"I'll beat you up! I'm bigger than you!" Edward yelled getting closer to me.

"Well I'm faster!" I screamed going around the house and onto the porch where our parents sat.

"Isabella! What's wrong baby?" Daddy asked as I jumped onto his lap.

"Edward." I huffed out trying to catch my breath. "Edward tried to kiss me! Then said he was he was going to beat me up!"

"You dared me to kiss you Bella!" Edward yelled standing on the steps.

"Well Carlisle so far we are winning." Daddy said laughing with Carlisle.

"That's the way it seems huh Charlie." Carlisle answered laughing.

Mommy and Esme rolled their eyes and laughed together.

"Oh my my my." Mommy and Esme answered together.

Well that's chapter 3! I know they're kind of short but they will get longer the farther along we get. Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!


	4. Realizing

So this is the 4th chapter. This is the last one that is written so far so I will try and hurry and write more chapters. Now that we're getting to where their older the chapters are going to be longer and we're going to stay at the same age a little longer. Enjoy!

So it gets kind of confusing so I'm just going to say who the parents and kids are now.

Renee and Charlie = Bella  
>Esme and Carlisle = Edward<br>Kate and Garrett = Emmett  
>Heidi and Demetri = Rose<br>Charlotte and Peter = Jasper  
>James and Victoria = Alice<p>

Edward: 18  
>Bella: 16<p>

"Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>They never believed we'd really fall in love  
>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<br>And said oh my my my..."

Edward POV

"What are we doing out here? Bro you do realize if you would just grow some balls this would be you taking her out on a date right?" Emmett whispered as we army crawled in between the two houses.

"Dude she's like a little sister." I answered back getting aggravated.

"I can feel the jealousy rolling off of you in waves Edward. Why don't you just admit to the girl that you have feelings for her?" Jasper said as we stood up at the side of the house.

These two idiots were really starting to make me mad. I do not have feelings for Bella Swan. Even though she's beautiful with her dark brown hair to the middle of her back, beautiful brown eyes, she's tiny too like 5'4 the perfect height for someone my size I was 6'2 and she fit in my arms perfectly. It was like she was made for me.

"See? I guarantee he's thinking about her right now." Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well yea. Look at that smile. That's the 'Bella Smile'." Jasper answered with a chuckle.

"Shut up! I wasn't even thinking about her! God I've told you before! She's like a sisiter!" I yelled pulling on my hair getting frustrated.

"Oh so you don't care that Jacob Black is taking her out on her first date then. He'll probably get her first kiss, and then he'll take her virgi…" I cut Emmett off as I pushed him up against the side of the house. At this point I didn't care that he was bigger than me.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You don't get to talk about her like that!" I yelled getting in his face. All he did was laugh and shove me off of him.

"There we go. Point proven." Jasper laughed as he clapped me on the back.

"Who's out there?" I heard my father ask.

"It's just us dad. Emmett won't leave us alone." I answered back heading to the porch.

Tonight the Swans were having my family, Jaspers family the Whitlock's, Emmett's family the McCarthy's, Alice's family the Brandon's, and Rose's family the Hales over for the big football game, Washington vs. Washington State. I'll be surrounded by couples. Yea that's right Jasper and Alice finally got together and Emmett and Rosalie finally got together. But tonight Bella is going on her first date. With Jacob Black, my worst enemy.

I walked up onto the porch to see all of the dads sitting around holding beers.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked leaning onto the porch rail.

"All the woman are fussing over Bella. I should've made the damn dating age 30." Charlie grumbled chugging her beer.

"Well what happened to Edward over here? I thought those two were meant to be together." James asked.

"They were but Eddie boy here won't man up and admit his feelings." Garrett answered laughing. I now know where Emmett gets it from

"I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings for Bella!" I answered getting frustrated.

"Riiight…" All the guys answered together. Then they started laughing at my annoyance.

"Oh my God. It's never ending." I groaned to my self as I ran my hands through my hair. Before they could answer Heidi came running out of the house.

"It's time guys!" She said excitedly. "Come and see!"

We all followed her back into the house and waited at the bottom of the steps. I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to watch Bella go off with some random guy. Charlie gasping brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see an angel walking down the steps. She had her dark brown hair curled, natural make up that highlighted her perfect features. She had on a blue and white flower print sun dress with a jean jacket over it, then these white wedge heels looking things on. I didn't realize that I had held my breath until she was right in front of me.

"Wow Bella. You…you look beautiful. "I answered breathlessly.

A beautiful blush spread over her cheeks as she answered with a thank you.

"See?" Emmett whispered as he elbowed me in the stomach.

"Would you quit it Emmett! Geesh!" I answered back. Right then the doorbell rang. Great.

"Oh! He's here! He's here!" Victoria said clapping. As everyone else moved I stood and watched the scene that was unfolding before me.

Bella went to the door and opened it showing Jacob Black standing on the other side with a red rose.

"Hi Jake." I heard Bella great him.

"Wow. Bella you look hot." He answered. What a pig. "Here I got you this rose. It's almost as beautiful as you."

I couldn't see Bella's face as he handed her the rose but she gave him a thanks in return. At that time Jake looked up and met eyes with me as I leaned against the wall by the stairs.

"Cullen." He greeted cockily with a smirk.

"Black." I grumbled back with a nod of my head.

"Well Jake it's getting late we better go." Bella told him as she turned around and gave the rose to Kate to put in water.

"11:00 Bella. Not a second later." Charlie said as he came back in. "I mean it Jacob."

"Ok Daddy." Bella answered with a sigh. Jacob put his hand on the small of her back as he lead her out of the house. As she shut the door she gave me a small smile. That was when I realized, she wasn't a sister to me, she was much, much more. Emmett and Jasper were right the whole time. I do have feelings for her.

"You finally get it now huh son?" My dad asked coming up behind me and clapping me on the back.

"Yea." I answered dazed. "It took me 16 years to realize it but yea I get it."

"Finally! Now you just need to tell her." Charlie said standing in front of me grinning.

The dads, along with Jasper and Emmett circled around me all giving me advice on how to tell her and how to sweep her off of her feet. Oh My.


	5. Feelings

**Here's chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Edward POV

I groaned as I looked down at my watch for the 5th time in less than two minutes. Bella and Jacob had been gone for a half an hour, even though it felt like 7 days. I was sitting on the couch with everybody else surrounding me even though it felt like I was alone. This was such a bitter sweet moment for me. I finally admit to myself that I have feelings for Bella but that is overshadowed by the fact that she was on her very first date with Jacob  
>Black. I ran my hands through my hair as I stood up. I needed some fresh air.<p>

"Where are you going honey?" My mom asked grabbing my hand. Even though it was loud I could still hear my mother's concerned voice through the cheers.

"Just outside to get some air." I answered quietly.

"Oh my sweet boy. You two are meant for each other. I knew it the day she was born." Mom said with a smile on her face. I gave her a small smile as I walked out of the living room into the kitchen then out the sliding glass door to the backyard. I knew where I wanted to go as soon as I needed air. Our tree house. As I climbed the ladder to the tree house I was assaulted by memories.

I should have known that I liked her sooner than this but I just chose to ignore it. And now look where it got me. In an old tree house sitting on my old blue bean bag chair alone. As I looked around the tree house I saw the various things that had never made their way down. Old drawings and paintings we would make on rainy days. There was an old play kitchen set where we use to play house, Bella the mommy and me playing the daddy. Then as I looked at her purple bean bag chair I remembered the truth or dare game we played on her 7th birthday. She had dared me to kiss her and then ran screaming. I chuckled as I took a walk down memory lane. A few minutes later a door slamming brought me out of my thoughts.

"Leave me alone Jacob!" I heard Bella yell. I looked down at my watch. They had only been gone for forty-five minutes.

"Why are you so mad?" I heard Jacob answer. I made my way out of the tree house and across the yard.

"You took me to Make out Point for our date Jacob Black! That isn't even a date you pig!" Bella screamed back. I swear to God if he laid one hand on her I will kill him.

"What's going on?" I asked surprisingly calm as I stood a few feet behind Bella. She was nose to nose with Jacob with her face red and her fists clenched.

"Stay out of this Cullen." Jacob growled back.

"Oh nothing Edward this idiot is just going home." Bella said turning around to face me. She took a step toward me but then Jacob grabbed her arm and jerked her to face him again.

"You little bitch! I took you out on a damn date I want something in return!" Jacob yelled in her face. Before Bella could even react I had her arm out of his hand, her behind me, and I was chest to chest towering over him with a menacing look on my face.

"This is your only chance. Get your ass in your car and leave. Don't ever look, think, or contact Bella ever again." I growled.

"Cullen shut the fuck up and let me deal with that little bitch. She's either going to wrap them skinny little legs around my waist or those plump lips around my dick. She gets to choose." Jacob answered cockily.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I tackled him to the ground. I punched him in the face three times before he threw me off of him. I hurried up off the ground and went after him again. I punched him in his stomach and jaw this time. I heard everyone come out onto the porch but I wasn't stopping until this asshole was on the ground bleeding.

"Don't you ever say those things about her again!" I yelled as I landed one to his right eye. He dropped and I went over to him. I pulled him up by his hair. "Apologize. Now." He was shaky and spit out some blood.

"I'm sorry Bella." He groaned. I turned him around and pushed him to his car.

"Whoa Bro. I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett said coming over and clapping me on the back.

I looked where all the moms along with Alice and Rose were circled around Bella listening to what had just happened. The dads walked over to me with serious expressions on their faces. I knew they wanted to know what had happened so I told them the story.

"Good. I'm glad you beat his ass." Charlie said scowling.

"I usually don't condone this type of behavior but well done son." My father said with a smile.

"At least we know he will stand for what is right." Peter answered.

"Damn boy. I didn't even know you knew how to fight!" Demetri laughingly said.

"Don't mess with the woman I love." I said surprising myself. I heard a surprised gasp. I quickly looked up to see a shocked Bella standing six feet away from me.

A beautiful smile graced her perfect face as she came running towards me. I braced myself for the attack but I knew it wasn't enough. I felt the impact and as we crashed to the ground I tried to cradle her body to mine so I would take the brunt of the fall.

"You love me?" Bella asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh Bella." I said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her face. "I love you."

She gave me a huge watery smile and whispered, "I love you too."

I took her face in my hands and reached up and kissed her. As soon as her lips touched mine it felt like a pulse of electricity ran through us. I broke away from her wonderful lips as I heard cat calls, whistles, giggles, and 'AWW'S' from all around us. I looked up into her eyes and smiled. I leaned back up and gave another kiss to her smiling lips.

"Oh my my my." My mother said which caused my grin to get bigger. I wrapped my arms around her as I realized this was the start of my forever.


End file.
